The present invention relates to safety razor construction, and more particularly, to a safety razor head which is designed to improve shaving performance of a razor having the head embodied therein.
In the field of safety razor design, there have been many attempts in the past to produce a razor having a shaving head which upon contacting the skin, during the shaving process provides the user with a more comfortable shave. The means for improving shaving performance of a razor head have taken many forms which have met with varying degrees of success.
One such shaving device is described in U.S. Pat. No. .varies.,170,821 issued to Anthony R. Booth which describes a solid water soluble shaving aid incorporated in a disposable razor blade cartridge, which gradually dissolves during the act of wet shaving. In this patent, it is suggested that various shaving aids in the form of lubricants, whisker softeners, medicinal agents, etc. be embedded in the solid material to be dispersed during the shaving process.
In addition, various attempts have been made to make the operation of shaving smoother and more free from irritation by a modification of the razor blade itself. In many constructions which have been proposed, the modification to the razor blade is also effective in producing a razor combination which includes a guard bar having an increased blade edge exposure over the conventional guard bar, the difference in exposure being made possible by employing a blade with the modification.
A structure of the type described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,555,682 issued to T.S. Lazlo. In that patent, a razor blade is provided with a self-contained permanently attached guard which comprises a thin, flexible sheet with a row of aligned holes and intervening lands, the holes and lands being looped over the blade cutting edge and the sheet being secured to the opposed blade surface.
The above are exemplary of attempts to improve the comfort nd safety of a safety razor which have taken many forms and include the modification of both the razor head itself as well as the blades contained therein.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to improve the shaving performance of a safety razor by modification of a surface of the razor head which contacts the skin during the shaving process.
A further object of the invention is to reduce razor drag in a safety razor of the type herein disclosed.
Another object of the invention is to reduce friction between the razor head and the skin surface of the user during both wet and dry shaving.
Still a further object of the invention is to improve the comfort and safety of shaving by making the performance of a razor less dependent on maintaining the correct shaving angle.
Yet another object of the invention is to modify the shaving
of a safety razor to provide for the use of high exposure blades for improved closeness of shave, without reducing shaving comfort.